This invention is related to novel compounds and more particularly to compounds which are useful as dyes.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide novel compounds.
It is another object of the invention to provide compounds which are useful as dyes.
It is a further object to provide compounds which include a ligand which is a radical of an iminodiacetic acid.